A Swift Kick to the Rear
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: A collection of random shorts and requests. Ch. 6: Korra and Kuvira meet Special Agent Oso at Zaofu.
1. A Swift Kick to the Rear

**As requested from Anonnim. The reaction between Lin and Suyin, I find, is hard. They're so different,yet not. Separately, I feel they're easy, but then again, I don't have sisters to argue with. It's much shorter than I wanted, but I can't see Suyin stalling to chat. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She was on the edge between determined and frantic as she packed. Why did she go in the room in the first place? Doesn't matter; what does at the moment is getting back to Zaofu. Suyin slammed her baggage closed before moving to another bag. There was no time to carefully fold her fine clothes. They were stuffed hastily and probably wrinkled.<p>

"No time." She muttered to herself before letting a much needed breath of relief out.

The short time between her packing and simply taking a break left her noticing the simple noises around her. The hurried feet of room service, some cheers of the Great Uniter and finally the sounds of her older sister coming in without knocking.

"Well?" Lin asked, leaning against the wall as soon as she closed the door. Her arms crossed before her.

"Horrible. She is what we feared. She is truly becoming a tyrant. I should have intervened sooner…" Suyin sighed, "I need to get back to Zaofu. Kuvira's forces will attack and I need to protect my home and family."

She heard the steps of the police chief leave the wall. A firm grip was placed on her shoulder before Lin made her turn to face her.

"What do you need me to do to help?"

Suyin gave her a smile, "If you can somehow make Korra come back? If not, then I do not know what else to do but defend Zaofu until I can no longer stand."

Lin hummed with thought, "I hope it won't come to that."

"Me too, but I have a bad feeling this won't stop at just Zaofu. If we are taken," Suyin paused, "If Zaofu falls, please prepare yourself for the worst to come."

They stood in silence for a moment before Suyin grabbed her luggage, "I should go."

Lin nodded, "If I see Korra, I'll make sure to give her a swift kick to the rear for you before sending her your way."

Su laughed, hurrying out the door.


	2. Be the Leaf

**So, I've decided to make this fic into random short stories. This one is a two parter. The first is a look at how this season could end. The second half... well, I'll let you read it. It's a bit based off of a comic from Deviantart that I love. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They left the train car as instructed. Mako and Asami looked back to Korra stop at the door with a look of gloom as the rest of the Earth Empire soldiers ran from their current train car.<p>

"Come on Korra," Mako shouted, "They're going to blow their weapon up."

Korra looked at the train car she was in before giving her friends a smile, "Get to safety. I can handle this. I'll see you both soon."

Her stance changed when they both shouted.

"No Korra, wait!"

"Don't do it."

The connection between the train cars separated under her power as she pushed the other cars away. Her gaze lingered on her frantic friends before she returned to the weapon she was attempting to stop. She ignored the two looks of determined anger as their gazes bared down.

"How do I stop it, Bataar?" she growled, turning frantically to him as the timer went under thirty minutes.

"You can't. I already set the timer. This train will run into Republic City and destroy everything." He said, stuck to the ceiling.

Korra growled, moving into the engine car. The controls were destroyed. She returned, stepping over an unconscious Kuvira once again.

"The only way you are going to stop this train is if you knock it from the tracks."

Korra sighed, widening her stance again. She made sure to have the Great Uniter restrained to the train car before trying to derail the train. The train car began to sway as rock pillars formed under it. With one last exertion of power, the train lost its connection to the rails.

* * *

><p>When she regained consciousness, the timer read fifteen minutes. She realized she was pinned at the waist, unable to feel her legs. Bataar was now upright and still stuck in the metal restraints. Water had begun to fill the train car when Kuvira came to. The train had tumbled down the mountain side.<p>

The Great Uniter slowly sat up, removing the metal restraints. She took a quick moment to gather her senses. The earthbender was bruised and bloodied from her last fight with the Avatar. Her left shoulder was disconnected when she fell from her restraints.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We fell off of the rails thanks to the Avatar. Now we're stuck on the train with the bomb." Bataar answered.

Kuvira looked over at said Avatar, "It seems that you'll go with the bomb then. Farewell then Korra. It seems I win again."

She began to open a hole in the train when the entire train began to freeze. A flash of light came from Korra's direction. She was using the Avatar State to seal them all in. The ice thickened as her hands continued to wave in a pattern.

"Give it up, Avatar. You're going to die here with the bomb. You can't hold us here." Kuvira smirked, noting the time of thirteen minutes left on the timer.

Korra let out a weak chuckle, "If I go, you both are coming with me. I'm not dying alone in your last act of desperation against the rest of the world."

The leaders of the Earth Empire soon dropped their grins, taking her words to heart. It did not take long for Kuvira to change her tactics.

"Korra, be reasonable. There's no sense in all of us dying here. Let me open a hole in the train and bury the bomb. Then we can all get out."

The pinned Avatar shook her head, "And risk you both leaving me here. Again, not doing that."

"Can you let me go and I'll try to disarm it." Bataar spoke up.

"I agree with him. Let him go Korra."

"No." she said, strained from pain and fighting back the Avatar State, "Will this bomb effect Republic City at all?"

"No, we're on the other side of the mountains." The engineer said.

Korra let herself smile for a moment, "Good."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, trying to get as comfortable as she would be allowed.

* * *

><p>With five minutes left, Kuvira started to become desperate. The ice in the train was thick and slow to chip away with only using her one good arm. She glanced back at the Avatar, realizing that the young woman had already passed on from her grave injuries. Her head had fallen forward and her skin paled. If it were not for their own grave situation, she would have basked in the moment of her greatest glory. She did not know how much pain Korra had been in, but the look on her face was one of concerned agony. They both had watched her fight to stay out of the Avatar State, mumbling idle threats to both of them.<p>

Their rematch fight had been a challenge. Korra had not let up and had learned from their previous fight about leaving openings for her to exploit. Parts of the train had been severely damaged and it certainly explained why the train had begun to fill up with water so quickly.

"Bataar, can you talk me through this disarming?" she said, shivering from the cold.

The man nodded slowly, also shivering from being held to the former ceiling.

"There's a pin between the clock and the fuse. If you can disconnect it without setting off the fuse, the bomb won't go off."

The Great Uniter nodded as he continued to describe what to look for. She gently removed the face of the clock seeing the pin. Then she frowned.

.

.

.

.

Click.

* * *

><p>Mako and Asami covered their eyes when the explosion of spirit matter lit the forest before them. They were tossed backwards. The firebender recovered first, shouting his disbelief.<p>

"She had to have gotten out, right?" he said, "She's Korra. She had to."

Asami grabbed him before he could run.

The blast sight showed no sign of the train being there. Trees were blasted down around the crater and the ground was scorched. They both stood in shock and awe of the sight. Neither of them spoke even after Oogie landed to take them to Republic City.

* * *

><p>He remembered reading inscriptions of Avatar Naming ceremonies and how lovely they usually were, but this was just ridiculous. It was far too rich and elegant to be for this sixteen year old, spoiled pretty-boy. Most of the White Lotus had nodded as Tenzin muttered something about how excruciating the training was going to be for him.<p>

He rubbed his grayed beard, mentally preparing himself for the future.

Somehow the Avatar did manage to complete his earth and firebending. While he was not the Avatar's airbending mentor this time around, he tried to get the young man to sit with him and meditate. It often became a failed lesson because the Avatar fell asleep most of the time.

He talked them both through, often repeating himself as the Avatar was stubborn. They must have sat there for a couple of hours before someone spoke.

"Having troubles with the Avatar's spiritual side again?"

"Not now Korra. Do not pa-" Tenzin's eye shot open, looking before him, "Korra?"

She had indeed taken form, sitting with her legs straight out and leaning back. There was a slight smile on her face as she took in the sunset.

"Why are you here?"

"You sorta called me here."

Tenzin smiled, "I suppose I did."

They sat together in silence, enjoying each others company. A wicked grin came across the Water Tribe Avatar.

"Hey Tenzin, would you like some advice about this guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Be the leaf." she grinned.

Tenzin felt his eyebrows twitch, "Give me back my student, Korra."

She chuckled as the wind around them picked up.

"I miss you, Korra." He whispered with a smile on his face as the sight of the younger, meditating man reappeared.


	3. Yin and Yang

**_W_an combines with Raava and Vaatu at Harmonic Convergence. Requested by Jokermask18. As I was writing this one, my mind went straight to the video game series 'Fable' in terms of how someone acts changes the world around them. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He was slammed against one of the portals. Wan let out a grunt from the pain he felt.<p>

"The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over." He heard the booming voice of the dark spirit. Vaatu floated above him, growing in strength as the astronomical event continued.

The dark spirit grew, still holding onto the foolish mortal. A bright glow came over the mortal and he placed his hand into the portal. As he and the light spirit combined, the dark spirit started his attack. It was folly for the two of them as the dark spirit was sucked into the mortal's body. Wan let out a painful cry. His other hand was brought up to touch the portal's entrance, successfully taking in both forms.

When he woke up, his entire body ached. The gathering spirits stood close by, curious as to what had happen to the light and dark spirit. Wan was slow to stand up and when he did the spirits bowed.

"Stinky," the spirit Aye-Aye started, "I cannot believe what I have seen. Your spirit merged with both Raava and Vaatu. That's- that is amazing. You now hold the balance of light and dark within yourself. The actions you perform will shape this world!"

"You mean," Wan looked at his hands, feeling the power of the two spirits, "I am now the difference between peace and destruction?"

The spirits nodded.

"Your emotions will change the world around you much like how you affect the spirits. You must learn to control yourself in order to guide the world."

* * *

><p>From then on, Wan untied the world of Men under his benevolent wisdom. He struggled to keep the peace within himself. It was not until the fourth Avatar that regions were made based on the element the populace could bend. The newly founded city of Ba Sing Se was founded as the ruling city of the world and the Avatar declared himself ruler. While the following Avatars kept their rule, each one stood on a thin line between a caring ruler and a dictator.<p>

They would not take their duties ruling over the land until their twentieth birthday, allowing them to travel the world and learn the elements after their sixteenth birthday. The White Lotus looked over the Avatar's training and when the Avatar died, they made sure the world stayed in balance until the next one was ready.

* * *

><p>As time went on, the memory of Raava and Vaatu fainted with history. The people of the world accepted that the Avatar was their mortal god. Any attempt to change often resulted in destruction by the hands of the being.<p>

The same was held to the spirits that lived in the material world. Humans and spirits were free to mingle but if a clash started, it was quickly put out.

Not all Avatars ruled with an iron fist. Avatar Yangchen kept a soft rule, only interfering if violence started. Those that tested her were often met with swift justice. She was loved by all and respected by the spirits.

Avatar Roku did nothing to stop his old friend and warlord, Sozin, from building an army and attacking the Earth Provinces, leading to the destruction of the Air Provinces. When the warlord managed to kill the Avatar, he continued his path to conquer. A hundred years later, the Avatar was found in an iceberg. The young airbender was later able to gather allies and return the balance but he did not declare himself a ruler. Avatar Aang left the provinces to rule and protect their own.

The inner struggle between good and evil strengthened within the next Avatar. Harmonic Convergence was around the corner again and Avatar Korra renewed the thin line between a compassionate leader and a tyrant. She found out at a young age that she was the Avatar. She mastered her first three elements quickly and with each victory over the anti-bending rebellion and the spirit conflicts, her pride grew letting Vaatu's power grow within her. She attempts to keep peace became into a bloody crusade. Anyone that dared to challenge her met a slow and painful death and soon she was tested again.

The governors of the Earth Province and Water Provinces were killed by anarchists, leaving openings in the Avatar's court. The Water Provinces quickly returned to the Avatar's rule but the Province of Goaling refused. The newly appointed governor Suyin Bei Fong refused to bow to the Avatar's might and after her capture and public execution, the captain of the guard also refused to return the city.

The Avatar let out a blood-thirsty howl as the head of the Bei Fong rolled. She then smashed a fist into the palm of her other hand, threatening to destroy the Captain. Kuvira stood fast, not giving into the Avatar's words.

"You are no longer going to threaten this city, Avatar Korra. You hold back the progress of this land with your tyranny. You are supposed to be the balance between good and evil; the material and spirit world. You do neither. Instead you pick fights with the weak. You had a chance to follow in Avatar Aang's footsteps yet you did not."

A wicked laugh came from under the polar-bear dog headdress. The spirits around them scattered.

"Do not compare me to that weak minded fool. I am the Avatar and my word is law. To prove this, I will destroy you by myself and when I am finished here, I may just burn the rest of the Earth Provinces to remind them of who has the power." She signaled for her army to stand down.

The Avatar tossed her headdress away and got into a fighting stance. She grinned, waving her fingers trying to urge the earthbender on. Kuvira did not go for her baiting, letting the Avatar start. She let out a volley of attacks, mixing earth and fire. The captain rolled before bringing up an earth shield. The rock continued to heat up until the Avatar appeared, leaping over her cover, blasting her with air. Just as the captain was about to fall to her knees, the Avatar grabbed her collar and tossed her.

"Come on," the Avatar laughed, "Can't you put up more of a fight? I might not burn this city and simply bury it in the ground since you can't make this interesting."

The captain's metal cables shot out as soon as Kuvira could recover. The Avatar's laughing quickly stopped as her left arm was pulled forward. The young captain then struck the Avatar with a pillar of earth. As the Avatar's army reacted to seeing their leader take such a hit, murmurs began to spread throughout the ranks.

Fearing a loss of power coming, the Avatar focused her anger. Her icy blue eyes changed into a deep red glow. The spirits around her darkened with her as she attacked again. She ignored the voice in her head.

_'Do not give into evil Korra. You are supposed to be the balance. This is not your birthright.'_

_'Lightness is weakness, Avatar. Fear is power. Destroy this city. Let the world know that their Avatar is their ruler.'_

"Shut up." The Avatar mumbled to herself before letting out a series of well aimed attacks.

The captain staggered and struggled to stay on her feet. In between reflecting and dodging the Avatar's attacks, the spirits also began their attack. Kuvira bent her armor off, needing to take of the dead weight. She wrapped her long braid around her shoulders before shooting off blocks of stone at the spirits. She then searched for the Avatar finding that the Water Tribe woman had launched herself up into the air and was free falling down towards her. A blast of fire shot out. The captain rolled out of position before bending her discarded armor towards the Avatar. Just as the Avatar was about to let out another barrage of fire, the armor was wrapped around her arm.

The shock of what had just happened left both Kuvira and Korra wordless. The valley was left in a silence until the painful screams rained out.

* * *

><p>She was left alone after her first defeat for weeks. The hospital room was the last place she wanted to be and everyone avoided walking in unless they had to. She had finally learned what being alone.<p>

"We all tried to warn you."

Her blue eyes shot open, looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" she growled.

"Right here."

Korra turned seeing a man before her that she never met. His clothes looked outdated yet familiar.

"How did you get in here?" Her arms went up in reaction. The pain of moving her injured arm reminded her of what happened, leaving her staring at her shortened arm.

"I have always been here with you. I am you as you are me."

Korra gritted her teeth, "I don't need help from any of my past lives. I am the most powerful Avatar ever known!"

The man shook his head, "Yet you lay in a hospital bed because of your arrogance. You lost your way. I hope you know how to write with your left hand."

"Are you here to patronize me?"

"I am here because you asked me to. Harmonic Convergence has really put you into a binding situation." The man grinned, "But let me introduce myself first. I am Avatar Wan and I was the first Avatar."

Korra scoffed, "I suppose you want a proper greeting then?"

"No. I only wish for you to hear me out before you do anything else." He let out a breath, calming himself, "You are now at a crossroad in your life, Korra. You can continue to follow the dark path you have been on since Harmonic Convergence or you can change and return yourself and the world to balance. Each Avatar before has had this struggle within them and now it is your turn."

"Then why the first Avatar? Why did you show up?"

Wan changed into Aang, "Would you have listened to me if I appeared first? You needed to hear from the original source of our battles from within. We can be the greatest force of good, bringing peace to the world-"

Aang changed into an Earth Kingdom Avatar, "-Or the greatest force of evil, enslaving the world for our bidding."

The unknown Avatar switched back to Wan, "Which spirit are you going to follow; Raava, harbinger of peace or Vaatu, harbinger of grief?"

The rest of Avatar Korra's reign over the world ended up with Gaoling Province starting a movement. Gaoling declared to be free, proclaiming Captain Kuvira as their leader. Soon the rest of the provinces followed. Only the city of Ba Sing Se stayed under the Avatar's rule. She spent the rest of her time, wallowing in her grief and self-pity until the next Avatar was born.


	4. Movers and Sidekicks

**Varrick makes a mover about Korra. Requested by Jokermask18.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this Varrick? It feels awkward to play the main character if the mover is about Korra." Bolin said, checking out his costume.<p>

"Think of it this way Bolin. Nuktuk is a well known and loved character and Korra is the perfect sidekick for him! She has the 'get stuff done' attitude."

Bolin glanced around, "Does Korra know we're doing a mover about her and that she's the sidekick?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Varrick then threw an arm around the earthbender's neck, "So picture this: Born in the Southern Water Tribe to the handsome and strong banished General of the North and to the lovely soft-spoken maiden of the South, Korra was a sweet child and the lost Princess of the North."

"Princess? Korra is anything but a princess."

"It makes sense Bolin. You just have to think about it." Varrick grinned before continuing, "Saddened from the loss of the Princess, the spirits granted her the Avatar powers. She quickly learned how to bend water, fire and earth while also mastering the art of the dramatic eyebrows."

Bolin laughed, "Dramatic eyebrows."

"'Airbending's worthless' the child said, 'I want to kick butt and drink fizzy pop and I'm all out of fizzy pop.'"

Bolin sighed, "And then what?"

"Right! Now our Lost Princess Avatar is all out of her precious fizzy pop and decides to surf the seas to Republic City."

"But she didn't come here until she was seventeen…"

"Hush and let me continue." Varrick said after covering Bolin's mouth, "Enter Republic City; City of Lights. City of Hopes and Dreams. More important enough, it is the city of fizzy pop and butt kicking. Within an hour of stepping onto the docks of the city, our Avatar is greeted by none other than… Lightning Bolt Zolt and his cronies of the Triple Threat Triad."

Varrick paused for a moment, "No, change that Zhu Li. Make up a name for a triad. We don't want them calling us later."

Bolin stood there blinking in confusion, "Ah, Zhu Li doesn't work for you anymore, remember? She moved on to work with Asami."

Varrick then threw his arms out, "Why didn't you remind me sooner then?! Moving on! …After destroying the triad members, she runs into trouble at the probending arena. Treacherous trainers flock to her and try to corrupt her with their new styles of bending. Then…" He paused only to jump and throw his arms out, "Nuktuk comes to the rescue and it is a scene to behold! The mighty Nuktuk with all of his muscles and the tiny but awesome, sidekick Avatar; they fight side by side. Then Korra roars, 'No one can defeat the Avatar…. But does anyone know where the bathroom is? My four year old bladder is full!' Then Nuktuk rushes his new sidekick to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>The first day of shooting the mover came. Everyone was rushing around as Varrick shouted orders. On the stage was Bolin as Nuktuk and a young grinning girl with blue eyes. She also had extra large eyebrows glued on to help exaggerate their movements. Suddenly the doors blew in and soon came the Avatar. Her face was a bit red from anger as she stormed over to the director with a copy of the script.<p>

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing here?" Varrick laughed nervously.

"What is this?" she shouted, "This mover isn't even close to my life story."

"That's because your life story is boring. This takes your story and gives it life!"

Korra's brow gathered together before she grabbed Varrick by the collar. Bolin watched and laughed. The Avatar's gaze shifted towards the set on stage. She glared back at Varrick before dropping him.

"Remove the sidekick thing you're writing. I'm not a sidekick."

"But that takes away from Nuktuk!"

Korra then stomped the ground creating a rift in the floor, "Change it!"

Varrick sighed, "Why don't you go have a fizzy pop, Korra and watch as magic comes to life on the stage."

Korra's expression softened, "Fine. I'll sit down and have a fizzy pop."

Minutes later the fire department was sent to the studio to put out the inferno. Bolin assumed that Korra did not like the scene where Tarrlok locked little 'Princess Korra' in a metal playpen with dolls for breaking his office. Oh well. He knew that he would have another mover job in the future.


	5. Untitled Part 1

**Alright, this one will be a two-parter. I started writing this for Guest (I wish I had a name to call you other than Guest). Well, it turns out that this one started to become long. It won't go longer than two chapters though. **

**Tonraq and Senna were killed by the Red Lotus when they attempted to kidnap Korra. They were arrested and Korra was brought to her uncle. A civil war looms between the two Tribes and Korra will be forced to pick a side.**

* * *

><p>Her eighteenth birthday had gone and past without a word from her uncle. Her aunt wished her a happy birthday but that was all she had received. Her cousins, Desna and Eska were too busy shadowing their father about an upcoming trip to the South Pole. The young Avatar was left to wander the palace alone with her thoughts.<p>

She could go try to teach herself how to bend the other elements. Korra thought she was getting close to controlling firebending. Earthbending was a waste of time since there was hardly any earth to use and airbending? Well, she might as well spend the day in the Spirit World since that was the only thing her uncle ever bothered teaching and guiding her on.

"Aang would know some way to entertain us both." Korra smiled thinking about all the time she spent talking to her previous life.

The young Avatar stood up from her seat, took her jacket and headed towards the oasis. She greeted the two koi fish circling each other, searched one of the bushes for her pai sho board and then took a seat. She made sure to set each side's pieces close by so she could move Aang's and her for the game. The silence of the cove quickly allowed her to call the airbending Avatar to her.

"Korra," he sighed as he sat in front of her, "You should be training."

The younger Avatar let out a pout as she pulled on her twin braids, "Training on what? I've mastered healing with waterbending and my uncle won't allow me to leave and learn how to fight with any of the elements. He won't even bring teachers here! But that wasn't the reason I called you here."

"You want to play a game, don't you?"

Her cheesy grin formed on her face, "If you don't mind."

* * *

><p>The next day, Korra sat in the healing class room by herself. The radio was on and the news anchor was talking about some masked man in Republic City that was beginning to torment the benders. She stopped what she was doing to listen and it only made her want to go help more.<p>

Then there was a knock at the door. Her uncle stepped in with a stern look. Korra couldn't tell if he was angry at her or wanted something.

"Korra, I think it's time for you to aid me with something special. The Southern Water Tribe is in need of spiritual help and I want to bring you with me."

Finally, she thought with a rare gleam in her eye.

The hopeful gleam disappeared when Korra boarded her uncle's ship. The sight of his army and navy also leaving the port confused her.

"Uncle," she said as her leaned against the railing, "Why are you bringing the military?"

"Because I can," Unalaq started with a smirk before responding in a softer tone, "But we could use more men to help with rebuilding our Sister Tribe."

"What are we doing to help, anyways?"

Her uncle's face soured, "Stop asking questions. Why don't you go help the cook with preparing a meal since you are bored?"

* * *

><p>Korra trailed behind her uncle and cousins as they left the ship. She glanced around from under her hood at the lights of the festival before her. Supposedly, she was born in the Southern Water Tribe and was sent to live with her uncle and aunt after four thieves attacked her home. Both of her parents were killed but Unalaq would always avoid speaking about what happened… just like he had with her being the Avatar.<p>

While her uncle and cousins went to some party at the palace, Korra decided to walk around the festival. She was not invited anyways so she was not missing anything. Her attentive eyes watched each of the market stands. Korra was hungry and the air smelled excellent. She stopped at the first stand and pulled her hood down. As studied the selection, she pulled her twin braids from her jacket. The stand owner blinked and studied her face.

"If I didn't know better," the woman said, "You almost look like Senna."

Korra looked up, "Who?"

The lady blushed, "Oh, she was just an old friend. The poor woman and her husband were killed fourteen years ago. You look just like her."

"Oh," Korra looked down. She knew who the woman was talking about.

"Oh dear, I'm out of matches." The woman said as she began to search her stand.

"Let me help you." Korra said with a smile as a small flame appeared in her hand.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Korra."

The woman blinked again, "Miss Korra. I knew it. You are Senna's daughter. The whole tribe has wondered what had happened to you. How is it living with Chief Unalaq?"

Korra jutted her jaw out a bit, "It's wonderful…"

The woman would hand out a skewed meat stick, "For providing my kitchen some fire to cook with, Avatar; I thank you."

"You're welcome." Korra left the stand with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was rudely woken up by her cousins. The Winter Solstice was coming and Unalaq had something planned for the four of them. There were three arctic camels, fully packed with supplies, waiting for them.<p>

A few hours into their trip, Korra finally managed to ask where they were going.

"Does Cousin Korra ever pay attention to her instructors?" Desna leaned over to ask his twin.

"Apparently not it seems. The Sister Tribe certainly does make them dim-witted."

"I was just asking." Korra grumbled as she pulled her hood up to hide her face.

Her uncle held up a hand to stop them from moving. He looked around suspicious of their surroundings. His camel started to move again after a few minutes. Then the dark spirit attacked. Korra watched as her uncle and the twins attempted to fight it off. She let out a sigh as she dismounted and she mentally cursed that her uncle never let her train in fighting. When she finally decided to try and get into the fight herself, Korra realized that her uncle had it all under control with some move even the twins were surprised to see.

"I did not say you could dismount your beast Korra," he spoke in a stern tone, "Get back on and let's go before dark comes."

The Avatar pouted as she stepped back up into the saddle. Did her uncle not see how much she really wanted to prove herself? Even if she had gotten hurt in the fray between the spirit and them, she wanted to prove that she was worth more than a healer and could use only undisciplined bending moves.

* * *

><p>When they camped under the ice forest, Korra decided to act on her idea of wanted to impress him for once. Once she placed firewood down in the middle of their camp, she lit a flame in her palm and started to pick up a twig. Unalaq was not impressed and threw water onto her hand.<p>

"You are not to practice those. How many times have we gone through this?"

"But I only wanted to-" Korra cut herself off knowing it was of no use.

"Wanted to what?"

"I just wanted to impress you with what bending I can do." She sighed, "I'm the worst Avatar ever because I can only use waterbending for healing. When can I prove to you that I can take on my Avatar duties?"

Unalaq looked sternly at her, deep in thought before he gave her a smug smile, "If you can open the portals to the Spirit World, then I will consider letting you seek mentors."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, you will still be bound to the city in the north. You are inexperienced in the physical world and could easily fail if you leave. If you are anything like your father, you are bound to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four tribesmen entered the forest. They had to rush through the small pathways and often enough the Chief had to carefully widen a few of them. The dark spirits followed and none of them wanted to be trapped in a small space. Finally the small tunnels opened up to a wide space. There was a glow from an orb beneath the ice they were standing on.<p>

"This is your time to prove yourself, Korra." Unalaq smiled, "Prove you are not a waste of an Avatar. Open the portal."

Korra tried to use what waterbending she could but it failed. She glanced at her disappointed uncle and cousins before looking at the orb again.

"This is nothing bending can solve. I did not teach you how to enter the Spirit World and what the Avatar State is for no reason."

Korra gritted her teeth. She hated to be reminded that she only knew the spiritual part of being the Avatar. Well, she knew Aang well enough and how to enter the Spirit World. Her grasp of the Avatar State seemed limited.

"Alright Korra," she told herself, "Let's do this."

Her eyes flickered as she tried to enter. It was not as fast as she wanted to but she finally found it. Then the spirits went insane. They began to attack the waterbenders.

"Do not focus on the spirits. Get the portal open."

She kneeled down touching the ice with her hand. As she did, the spirits retreated and the ice around them slowly receded. Then the sky danced with lights. Korra left the Avatar State and watched the lights she knew well from the Northern Tribe. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let's open the second one." Unalaq smiled before he and the twins entered.

Korra quickly followed. The pride of finally seeing her uncle be proud of her ran through her. When she entered to the other side, she took off in a run to beat them to the next portal. Straight ahead, she saw an old tree and something forced her to stop and look at it closer. A voice in her head then told her not to open the portal. It was not Aang's which what caused her to stop. She only ever heard Aang trying to guide her. No, this one sounded almost womanly.

"Korra, the portal." Her uncle shouted.

"Uncle, something is telling me not to open it. It's almost like a warning."

"Tell the last Avatar to stop bothering you and open the portal."

Korra looked her uncle in the eye, "This isn't Aang telling me."

"Then ignore it unless you want to continue to be a failure of an Avatar."

The young woman glanced at her cousins. She would not find any sign of help from them. Korra sighed and started again for the other portal. She heard a voice tell her again to stop.

"I'm ignoring the voice in my head," she told herself as she placed her hand on the portal and went into the Avatar State.

The second beam shot into the sky as she returned to her normal. A firm grip on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts.

"Well done Korra." Unalaq said, "Now, use this portal and go back to the palace."

"But you said that I was going to help you with teaching the South about spiritual balance?"

"I have no further use of you. You would only get in the way anyways."

The young Avatar's shoulders dropped in defeat. Of course her greatest moment of pride would be shot down by her uncle. She lingered by the portal with her gaze watching them as they headed back to the South Pole.

* * *

><p><strong>The next half is coming soon.<strong>


	6. From Zaofu With Love

**Ok... So there's this one show on the Disney Junior channel that I cannot stand to watch. I turn the channel whether my daughter actually watches it or not. It's dumb and I hate it. It pleases me that she knows who Korra is. (Score one for mom.) **

**If this short is confusing and you really want to understand it, watch one part of a 'Special Agent Oso' episode.**

**I actually wanted to make this into a comic, but then I remembered that I have a Ronin Warriors/Korra crossover picture to complete... And I did not type out songs for this. Too much effort towards a show I hate. Writing it this way was just better. It took me 30 minutes to writes this out, so if it's lacking it's only because I wanted it short and posted so I could laugh myself to sleep at the thought of Korra beating up Oso. I hope it is at least somewhat enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>"Fine. You want to fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this right here, right now!" Korra smirked.<p>

"Are you really ready to fight her?"

"Just stay back and let me handle this. It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around. Kuvira is too good. Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with." Opal said.

"No, I'm only going to use that as a last resort."

"Be careful." Jinora added as she placed her hand on the Avatar's shoulder. Korra gave her a quick smile.

Unknowing to them, a small lady-bug robot closed its shudders to the camera and flew off. A buzzer went off alarming a secret base.

* * *

><p>'<em>Special Alert, special alert!<em>' the buzzer said.

A yellow bear stopped his training to pay attention to what the next voice was trying to say.

'_Special Agent Oso, Mr. Dos here._' The bear heard, '_Your special assignment is to help a girl who needs help with basic bending katas._'

The bear breaks the fourth wall by asking his audience for help. Assuming his audience understands him, he continues to get ready for his next assignment.

"Paw Pilot, can you tell me the three special steps I need for this?"

'_Three special steps,' the little device begins to sing, 'Step one: Plant your feet! Step two: Move like a master in element bending! Step Three: Hit your target!_'

'_Hurry Agent Oso._' Mr. Dos spoke after the Paw Pilot sang its annoying song.

"What's the secret code name for this assignment, Paw Pilot?"

'_Your special assignment code name is: From Zaofu With Love._'

* * *

><p>Oso finds his airplane friend Whirly Bird and they take off towards Zaofu. As they fly above, Oso says something to his friend which results in being ejected too early. The bear deploys his parachute and lands, taking out several columns of Kuvira's soldiers by mistake.<p>

"It's all part of the plan, more or less." The bear gives them a silly grin as he shrugs his shoulders.

Kuvira had just given Korra her terms of the fight and they were about to when they were interrupted. Now they both were standing above the stuffed bear, wondering where he came from. They glanced at each other before looking towards the sky.

"Who the heck are you?" Kuvira's face began to turn red from anger, "And why did you attack my soldiers?"

"I am Special Agent Oso," the bear got up to dust himself off, "And I am here to help Korra with her basic forms of bending."

Kuvira bent over, laughing until it was painful.

"My bending is fine." Korra growled between her teeth.

'_Step one: Plant your feet_.' The Paw Pilot said.

The bear did so, expecting Korra to mirror him. She only stared at him, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do. Kuvira soon joined her in confusion as the bear planted his feet.

"Now that my feet are planted," Oso continued, "What's step two?"

_'Step two: Move like a master in element bending!'_

Oso then punched out before stepping forward. His firebending katas were not that bad looking. Then Korra wondered if Suyin spiked the lychee juice with cactus juice the night before because she was watching a yellow bear try to firebend… and earthbend. Korra looked back to the airbenders. They were asking her what was going on. Korra shrugged.

"Next?"

'_Step three: Hit your target. Korra needs to hit her target in the next ten seconds or she will be hit by her opponent_.'

A countdown started as Oso tried to convince Korra to bend against Kuvira. Korra eyed the Great Uniter before looking back at the bear. She then brought her left knee up before slamming the ground with her foot. She looked up to follow the path the now airborne bear was taking. Then she grinned.

Kuvira stepped closer to Korra and held a hand to her brow to block the sun from her eyes.

"Nice job. You really sent him flying."

"Thanks." Korra put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Wow, I can't explain how good that felt to finally send someone flying. It has been some time."

"I'm impressed. That was quite the arc you put him in."

As the Avatar was still gleaming over her accomplishment, Kuvira took a step back from her. The Avatar then let out a painful moan as Kuvira began to pummel her with rocks and metal shards.

"That bear helped her a lot." Jinora deadpanned, speaking to Opal.

The other airbender nodded as they watched Korra continue to be beaten like a noob.


End file.
